Un encuentro que marco nuestras vidas
by leyla-san
Summary: Hinata  una chica obediente ante los deseos de su padre, a tal punto de aceptar un matrimonio con un hombre al que no amaba. Pero un accidente la llevara a encontrar al amor de su vida. Estará dispuesta a luchar por él a costa de los deseos de su padre.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**Un encuentro que marco nuestras vidas **

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 1. Naruto**

.

.

Ciudad de Tokio. Martes 24 Marzo

- Esta despedido – declaraba un hombre.

- Pero Danzo-san permítame explicarle, todo fue un malentendido – intentaba explicar un chico rubio de ojos azules – le juro que yo jamás aria tal cosa, esto es….

- No hay escusas – interrumpió al rubio – ya está decidido, recoja sus cosas señor Usumaki, su presencia ya no es requerida.

- Pero señor, por favor déjeme – no pudo terminar la frase, Danzo abandono la habitación – maldición – golpeo sus rodillas con los puños.

Naruto salió de la pequeña oficina y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos del fondo, este estaba lleno de casilleros donde guardaban sus pertenencias los empleados, tomo una de las cajas que se encontraban en un rincón y se dirigió a su casillero.

- No me digas que te corrieron – se acerco un chico regordete de cabello castaño.

- Si – contesto desanimado el rubio mientras se retiraba la filipina que traía puesta y se colocaba su chaqueta.

- No les explicaste que fue un malentendido – el chico abrió una de los casilleros para sacar algo.

- Lo intente – comenzó a sacar las cosas de su casillero para meterlas en la caja - pero ya sabes cómo es el señor Danzo.

- Y que vas a hacer ahora Naruto.

Naruto dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

- Buscare otro empleo – miro a su amigo – no te preocupes, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrado – desvió la vista a la puerta del casillero donde estaba pegada una foto, la tomo y la contemplo en silencio por un momento – bueno hora de irme – coloco la foto dentro de su chaqueta – fue un gusto trabajar con tigo Chouji – extendió su mano para despedirse.

- Igualmente – estrecharon las manos – espero y encuentres pronto otro trabajo, si necesitas una recomendación con gusto te la daré.

- Gracias – dio media vuelta y se marcho del lugar.

Uzumaki Naruto un chico de 22 años, muy sociable y carismático, suele llevarse bien con la gente y hace amigos fácilmente, es un chico muy trabajador y le gusta ayudar a los demás. Pero tiene un ligero problema, su mala suerte. Por alguna extraña razón siempre termina metidos en algún lío, el cual le trae problemas. También debido a su mala suerte no logra mantener un trabajo por mucho tiempo. Pero aun así nunca se rinde, ya que su sueño es abrir un restaurante y convertirlo en el más famoso de toda la ciudad.

.

Naruto salió del gran restaurante en donde trabajaba y lo miro por última vez, se giro y camino a la parada del autobús, esperando su llegada y así poder tomar rumbo directo hacia su casa. El trayecto fue corto, al bajar del autobús camino un par de cuadras y al fin pudo divisar el gran edificio donde vive. Subió las escaleras de la entrada, después de atravesar la entrada se dirigió a la recepción donde pudo ver al portero que se encontraba viendo la tele, este al escuchar pasos en el corredor giro la vista topándose con el rubio.

- Hola Naruto llegas temprano – se levanto de su asiento para ver mejor al rubio – y esa caja – señalo el objeto – no me digas que te corrieron de nuevo.

- Pues entonces no te digo – Naruto se acerco y dejo la caja sobre el aparador– llego algo para mí.

- No – miro de nuevo la caja – cuanto duraste en este empleo – pregunto curioso el recepcionista.

- mes y medio – respondió sin interés el rubio.

- Nuevo record.

- Sí, bueno si no tienes nada para mí me voy – tomo la caja y se fue al elevador

El recepcionista se asomo por el aparador y miro al rubio.

- No te preocupes Naruto ya verás que pronto encuentras un empleo en el que si dures – le grito al rubio.

Naruto siguió caminando ignorando por completo al chico de la recepción, apretó el botón del elevado y una vez que este bajo se metió en el marcando el piso al que iba.

- Hogar dulce hogar – fueron las palabras del rubio al abrir la puerta del departamento.

Naruto vive en un pequeño departamento para soltero. Su departamento está en el cuarto piso y tiene como vecinos a otras tres familias. Todos sus vecinos son muy amables y nunca tiene problemas con ellos.

Al entrar en el departamento se podía apreciar un pasillo que daba a la sal, en la cual había una mesita de centro, un sillón amplio, un mueble de madera pegado a la pared en el cual se encontraba la televisión y algunos libros. La sala estaba conectada con la cocina, lo que las separaba era una barra de madera que se utilizaba como mesa. De lado contrario se encontraba el baño, que tenía una pequeña tina, la regadera, un lavabo y la tasa de baño. Junto al baño esta el cuarto de lavado y frente a estos, separados por un pasillo, la habitación de Naruto.

Naruto cerró la puerta después de entrar, se quito los zapatos y camino a la sala, una vez ahí dejo la caja sobre la mesita.

- Me pregunto que habrá de comer – se dirigió a la cocina, reviso en las gavetas y el refrigerador, encontrando únicamente un platón de ramen que había preparado el día anterior – creo que será ramen – (N/A: en este fic Naruto no es tan adicto al ramen, lo come por que no le queda de otra) metió el platón de ramen al horno y espero a que estuviera listo.

En lo que el ramen se calentaba Naruto se dirigió a la sala y prendió el televisor.

- Buenas noches queridos televidentes – se escucho la voz proveniente del televiso – la noticia más sonada de la semana en la ciudad es el tan inesperado compromiso del exitoso y multimillonario empresario Uchiha Sasuke – la imagen del susodicho se mostro en la pantalla – así es mis queridos televidentes, el hombre más cotizado en la ciudad se casa. Muchos rumores se habían escuchado meses a tras, pero la propia familia Uchiha confirmo la información hace algunos días a todos los medios. También nos informaron de la identidad de la afortunada chica que logro obtener a tan agraciado hombre, pero déjenme informarles que no es cualquier chica, sino la mismísima heredera….

RING RING

Naruto escucho el timbre de la puerta.

- Voy – Naruto apago la televisión y fue abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches Kurenai-san – saludo – que se te ofrece.

- Buenas noches Naruto – saludo una chica alta de ojos rojos y pelo negro – disculpa que te moleste, pero prepare un poco de estofado de cerdo, y al parecer prepare de mas, así que pensé en traerte un poco – extendió el recipiente – supuse que te gustaría.

Naruto miro el recipiente y sonrió.

- Muchas gracias – tomo el recipiente – no debiste molestarte.

Kurenai es una de las vecinas de Naruto, siempre le lleva alguno de los guisos que prepara con la escusa de que preparo mucho, pero Naruto sabía que era una forma en la que ella le daba las gracias por haberle salvado la vida a su hijo Azuma hace tiempo. Kurenai era viuda, su esposo había sido asesinado durante un asalto, quedo devastada después de la noticia, pero poco después se entero que estaba embarazada y eso la motivo a seguir adelante. Con el dinero que le dejo su esposo abrió una tienda de obsequios con lo que lograban subsistir ella y su hijo.

- Espero y te guste.

- Tenlo por seguro, tu comida es de las mejores que he probado en mi vida.

- Te encuentra bien – lo inspecciono con la vista – te ves afligido.

Naruto era como un libro abierto para Kurenai, ella siempre se daba cuenta cuando Naruto tenía algún problema, lo conocía demasiado. Kurenai trataba a Naruto como si fuera su hijo, a pesar de ser muy joven, el instinto materno que le brindaba al rubio lo hacía sentir feliz.

- No sé de qué estás hablando Kurenai-san – se rasco detrás de la nuca con nerviosismo – a mi no me pasa nada, en serio - reía nervioso.

- No me digas que te corrieron de nuevo – una expresión de asombro con enojo se presento en el lindo rostro de la chica – esta vez porque fue – coloco sus manos en su cintura – estoy segura que fue otro de eso malos entendidos, pero no te preocupes voy a hablar con ellos inmediatamente para que recapaciten – dispuesta a marcharse en ese momento.

- Espera Kurenai-san – tomo del brazo a la chica – no te preocupes – sonrió – fue una tontería, algo sin importancia – soltó su agarre – además ya no me gustaba trabajar ahí, creo que un cambio de aire me vendría bien.

- Estas seguro – replico la chica – si quieres yo puedo….

- Gracias Kurenai-san – sonrió – de verdad estoy bien.

Kurenai vio la hermosa sonrisa del rubio, y decidió que debería dejarlo así, al fin Naruto siempre lograba salir adelante, y eso era lo que más le sorprendía del chico, la gran determinación que poseía.

- Bueno ya debo irme deje solo a Azuma y no quiero que haga alguna travesura en mi ausencia.

- Esta bien, me saludas a Azuma.

Después de despedirse de Kurenai, Naruto entro y cerró la puerta, olio el recipiente y sonrió, esa noche cenaría algo rico. Ya mañana se ocuparía de encontrar un nuevo trabajo, tal vez le marcaria a su viejo amigo Sai, para que le hiciera algunas recomendaciones.

Después de cenar se ducho y se fue a su habitación para descansar. Estaba recostado en su cama mirado el techo, recapitulando el día que había tenido, fastidiado se giro en la cama y su vista reparo en la foto que estaba en su buro. Se podía apreciar a una pareja abrazada de pie y entre ellas se encontraba un pequeño rubio sonriendo.

- Soy patético – tomo la foto entre su manos – ni siquiera he podido cumplir mi promesa – se recostó de espalda en la cama y coloco el portarretratos en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y después de unos minutos quedo profundamente dormido.

.

.

**Continuara ….**

.

.

Bueno en este capítulo solo sale Naruto ya que hay que conocer como es su vida, la cual nos es muy buena que digamos jejeje. En el siguiente se habla sobre la vida de Hinata, espero y les guste.

Nos estamos leyendo

Chao


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**Un encuentro que marco nuestras vidas**

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 2. Hinata**

.

.

Ciudad de Osaka. Lunes 12 Febrero

- Otousan como has podido hacer semejante barbaridad – recriminaba una chica castaña de ojos aperlados, al entrar al despacho, casi tirando la puerta de la entrada.

Un hombre dentro del despacho se encontraba leyendo unos papeles, los cuales tuvo que bajar al escuchar los gritos de la chica que entraba en ese momento interrumpiendo su trabajo.

- Hanabi que formas de entrar son esas – regañaba el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio de forma calmada – donde han quedado tus modales – replicaba de forma fría.

- Al diablo con los modales – contestaba furiosa la chica – y contesta lo que te he preguntado.

El hombre la miro por un momento sin interés aparente, bajo la mirada y prosiguió revisando los papeles que tenía en las manos.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – respondió desinteresado.

Hanabi cerró sus manos en forma de puño y los apretó con fuerza, se acerco rápidamente al escritorio en donde estaba sentado su padre y dio un fuerte golpe con su mano derecha sobre el escritorio.

- COMO PUDISTE OBLIGAR A HINATA A ACEPTAR ESE COMPROMISO – grito enfurecida.

Hiashi miro a Hanabi la cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos, bajo la mirada, dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio delicadamente y volvió a mirar a su hija, junto las manos entrelazando sus dedos y descanso sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- Yo no obligue a tu hermana a nada – su voz sonaba tranquila – tu hermana acepto el compromiso sin objeción alguna.

Hanabi miraba con odio a su padre, si las miradas mataran, Hiashi Hyuga estaría muerto en ese momento. Las frías palabras que le dirigía Hiashi a su hija no hacían otra cosa que aumentar el odio que esta sentía hacia él. Hanabi golpeo con ambas manos el escritorio, el ruido del golpe resonó por toda la habitación, pero Hiashi no se inmuto ni un poco, seguía mirando sin interés a su hija.

- Como te atreves a decir eso – por la ira la voz de Hanabi se distorsiono un poco – sabes muy bien que si le propones algo a Hinata no se negara, la tienes sumida en tu total control.

- Hinata obedece lo que le digo porque es una hija ejemplar que desea lo mejo para su familia.

- Y tú te aprovechas de eso para manejarla a tu antojo – estallo furiosa – estoy segura que el compromiso es porque te interesa esa alianza para enriquecerte aun mas.

- Esta unión es conveniente tanto para la empresa Uchiha como para los Hyuga, no sé qué objeción le encuentre.

- QUE ESTAS UTILIZANDO A HINATA SIN IMPORTARTE SU FELICIDAD – Hanabi gritaba furiosa.

- Mi felicidad es la felicidad de Hinata.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Hanabi estaba a punto de saltarle encima a su padre, pero unas manos la detuvieron en el último momento, sujetándola fuertemente para que no se moviera.

- Hanabi-sama cálmese por favor – se escucho la voz de un chico.

- SUÉLTAME Neji – forcejeaba Hanabi sin éxito.

- Lo siento Hanabi-sama pero no puedo permitir que agreda a su padre – miro al aludido – discúlpela Hiashi-sama – hizo una reverencia y comenzó a arrastrar a Hanabi a la salida.

Ya una vez en el pasillo. Neji cerró la puerta del estudio donde estaba Hiashi y soltó el agarre de Hanabi. Esta una vez libre golpeo en el estomago a Neji, el cual por el dolor se doblo sujetando su estomago.

- Porque lo hiciste – lo miraba con rabia y lágrimas en sus ojos – que tú no estás furioso por lo que ha hecho – sollozaba.

- Lo….siento….Hanabi-sama – hablaba con dificultad debido al golpe – pero agrediendo a Hiashi-sama no solucionara el problema – declaro ya un poco recuperado del golpe.

- Es que no es justo – comenzó a llorar.

- Lo sé – la tomo entre sus brazos.

Hanabi correspondió el abrazo y siguió llorando un rato más. Neji acariciaba su cabellera intentando reconfortarla. Después de unos minutos Hanabi se repuso y deshizo el abrazo separándose de Neji, mantenía su vista baja y los puños apretados.

- Que puedo hacer Naji – su voz sonaba entrecortada.

- Habla con ella – fue su respuesta – es la única que puede solución este problema.

- Crees que no lo he hecho ya – levanto la mirada – ella está decidida a seguir los deseos de nuestro padre – apretó con más fuerza sus manos.

- Has que desista, intenta persuadirla.

- Tú sabes cómo es Hinata jamás ha desobedecido a nuestro padre – miraba desesperada al chico - Todo por esa maldita promesa que le hizo a nuestra madre.

- Pues si ella no desiste no creo que podamos hacer más – suspiro cansado.

Hanabi giro la cabeza hacia una de las enormes ventanas que se encontraba al final del pasillo mirando hacia el cielo, unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y corrieron libremente por sus mejillas. Pensaba en la persona más querida para ella, _"Hinata"_, cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, _"porque" "porque no desiste de esto, que no sabes que solo te traerá infelicidad y tristeza. Recapacita Hinata por favor"._

A su mente llegó la plática que había tenido con Hinata cuando se entero de los planes de su padre.

_._

_**FLASH BACK **_

_._

_Una chica se encontraba sentada junto a la venta de su cuarto contemplando el jardín de la enorme mansión, su mirada lucia algo triste. Unos paso que se acercaban se escucharon deteniéndose afuera de su cuarto, después unos pequeños golpes a la puerta llamando la hicieron girar su vista a esta._

_- Hinata puedo pasar._

_Reconoció la dulce voz de su hermana menor, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro._

_- Adelante Hanabi-chan._

_Una hermosa chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos aperlados apareció tras la puerta, ingresando en el interior de la habitación. Al fijar su vista en su hermana mayor una gran sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro y corrió al lado de su hermana para arrojarse a sus piernas y abrazarla por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en el vientre de su hermosa hermana mayor._

_Hinata sonrió aun más por el acto de su pequeña hermana, siempre se comportaba de ese modo con ella, podía ser fría e indiferente con los demás pero con ella, Hanabi seguía comportados como una niña pequeña a pesar de tener 19 años de edad. Hinata comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello de Hanabi de forma dulce, sabía que eso calmaba a su hermana menor. Hanabi levanto la vista y miro a la cara a su hermana._

_- Es cierto que has aceptado el compromiso con ese tal Uchiha_

_La mirada que le dedico Hanabi hizo que Hinata sintiera una punzada de dolor en el pecho._

_- Es cierto – fingió una sonrisa – no te alegras de que tu hermana mayor al fin se case._

_- Como voy a estar feliz – se levanto separándose de su hermana – tu no amas a ese tipo – comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación – solo lo haces porque él te lo pidió cierto – se detuvo y miro a su hermana._

_Hinata solo atino a bajar la mirada, no podía soportar el sufrimiento que reflejaban los ojos de su hermana menor al saber que lo aria porque su padre se lo había pedido._

_- Lo savia – la ira se apodero de su voz – era lo único que le falta hacer al muy infeliz._

_Hinata miro alarmada a su hermana por la forma en la que se refería a su padre._

_- Hanabi-chan no te dirijas de esa forma a nuestro padre._

_- Como puedes defenderlo – tomo por los hombros a Hinata – está a punto de arruinarte la vida al unirte a una persona que no amas y aun así lo defiendes._

_Hinata tomo las manos de Hanabi y las unió frente a su pecho._

_- Es por el bien de la empresa – dijo dulcemente – entiéndelo no puedo negarme._

_- Entenderlo – soltó sus manos de las de Hinata – como quieres que lo entienda, te vas a atar a un hombre que posiblemente sea un canalla, un miserable, un ambicioso igual que nuestro padre – miraba preocupada a su hermana – entiéndelo Hinata estas cometiendo un terrible error al aceptar esto – tomo de nuevo por los hombro a Hinata – desiste de esto por favor._

_Hinata miraba la preocupación en los ojos de su hermana menor, le dolía que su hermana sufriera por su culpa, pero no podía ir en contra de la voluntad de su padre._

_- Lo siento Hanabi – bajo la mirada – ya sabes que no puedo._

_Hanabi soltó a Hinata y dejo caer pesadamente las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, miro por un momento a su hermana mayor, le dolía verla así._

_- Es por esa promesa cierto._

_Hinata miro a su hermana menor._

_- Es por la promesa que le hiciste a nuestra madre antes de morir cierto – cerro con fuerza sus manos – prometiste cuidar a nuestro padre y obedecerlo, PERO JAMÁS PROMETISTE CONVERTIRTE EN SU ESCLAVA – esto último lo grito con tanta fuerza que se escucho por toda la enorme mansión._

_Hinata no dijo nada se limito a observar a su hermana menor._

_- Porque – sollozo Hanabi – por favor Hinata – se lanzo sobre sus piernas ocultando su cara entre sus brazos que se apoyaban sobre las piernas de Hinata – por favor no lo hagas – comenzó a llorar – ya lo has complacido demasiado, has hecho todo lo que te ha pedido – comenzó a incorporarse - que hay de tus sueño – se arrodillo frente a su hermana – no se supone que te casarías con un hambre al cual amaras profundamente – gimoteaba – ya se te olvido._

_Hinata levanto sus manos y limpio las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Hanabi._

_- Lo siento Hanabi-chan – sonrió – pero no hay nada que hacer, la decisión ya está tomada._

_Hanabi se levanto del suelo y limpio el resto de las lágrimas de su rostro, miro con decisión a su hermana._

_- No – hablo con firmeza – no permitiré esto, no mas Hinata, esto sí que no lo voy a permitir._

_Hanabi se dirijo a la puerta con paso firme._

_- Hanabi a dónde vas – cuestiono Hinata levantándose de la silla siguiendo a su hermana._

_- Hablare con mi padre – declaro saliendo de la habitación._

_- No Hanabi – intento detenerla pero tropezó y cayó al suelo – Hanabi por favor detente._

_Se escuchaban los pasos de Hanabi cada vez más distantes, hasta que se perdieron en la distancias. Hinata miro el piso y unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas empapando la fina alfombra de su cuarto._

_._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Ciudad de Osaka. Martes 24 Marzo

Más de un mes había transcurrido desde que Hinata se entero de su compromiso con el joven Uchiha. La fecha de la boda estaba confirmada hace una semana. Era el acontecimiento del año, ya que en todos los noticieros y canales de espectáculos se corría la noticia de su unión con el joven empresario.

Hinata se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana de su cuarto contemplando el cielo y disfrutando de sus últimos días de libertad, ya que pronto se uniría a un hombre del cual no savia nada, solo que era uno de los hombres más poderoso de Tokio y que era un año mayor que ella. Recordó las palabras que Hanabi le había dicho.

- Tendré toda mi vida para conocerlo – suspiro con pesadez – no creo que sea tan malo como ella cree.

Miro con nostalgia una parvada de pájaros que volaban, mientras su mente se perdía en un sinfín de pensamiento.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Hiashi se encontraba en su oficina revisando los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio, alistando los últimos detalles para la junta que en breve tendría, cuando el ruido de su teléfono lo interrumpió de sus deberes, presiono uno de los botones del aparato.

- Que sucede.

- Hiashi-sama acaban de llegar los nuevos inversionistas, ya lo esperan en la sala de juntas - aviso por el intercomunicado la secretaria.

- Bien, voy para allá. Dígale a Neji que no me espere yo me iré mas tarde, también dígale que le avise a mi hija Hinata que me espere, tengo que hablar con ella.

Corto la comunicación y termino de ordenar sus papeles, los guardo dentro de un portafolio, lo cerró y se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta, dejando su oficina en penumbras.

.

.

**Continuara …..**

.

.

Bueno ya conocemos un poco de la vida de Hinata. Espero no se confundan por las fechas.

Nos estamos leyendo

Chao


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**Un encuentro que marco nuestras vidas **

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 3. Adiós **

.

.

Ciudad de Osaka. Martes 24 Marzo.

Un Rolls Royce ingresaba por la lujosa entrada de la mansión Hyuga, estacionándose justo a la entrada de la mansión, el chofer decenio del auto y rápidamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta trasera del auto, de donde descendió Hiashi Hyuga. En la puerta de la casa ya lo esperaba una de las criadas de la mansión.

- Buenas noches Hiashi –sama – hacia una reverencia.

- Avisa a mi hija Hinata que requiero su presencia en mi despacho – ingreso a la casa y se dirigió directo al sitio antes mencionado.

Hiashi se encontraba parado frente a la ventana de su despacho contemplando el enorme jardín trasero. Una humeante tasa de café era sostenida en su mano derecha, miraba detenidamente el kiosco que se encontraba en el centro del jardín rodeado de rosales, una enorme cantidad de imágenes de su esposa plantando esos rosales surgieron en su mente. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta.

- Me mando llamar Otou-sama – decía Hinata mientras ingresaba en el despacho.

Hiashi se giro para ver a su hija.

- Si, toma asiento – le indicaba con un ademan de la mano que se sentar en una de las sillas junto al enorme escritorio.

Ambos tomaron asiento, Hiashi en la silla giratoria que se encontraba detrás del escritorio y Hinata en una de las sillas que estaba frente a este. Hiashi dejo la tasa de café sobre el escritorio, apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio y recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos.

- Como sabrás la fecha de tu matrimonio se encuentra cerca.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien – se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla – por petición de tu futuro marido viajaras a la ciudad de Tokio y te quedaras allá hasta que la boda se realice, al parecer desea conocerte en persona. Puedo suponer que esta petición la ha hecho ya que desea saber cómo es el comportamiento de su futura esposa, es por esto que te pido que al estar con Uchiha-san te comportes como lo que eres, la heredera principal de la familia Hyuga y que por ningún motivo le des motivos para que desista de que se realice este matrimonio, has entendido.

- Así lo hare Otou-sama, cuando debo partir.

- Mañana.

- Quien me acompañara.

- Iras sola.

Esta noticia sí que la sorprendió, no podía creer que su padre la mandara sola a ver a un completo desconocido para ella.

- No te preocupes - Hiashi noto la intranquilidad en su hija – conozco bien a Uchiha-san es un caballero, jamás te tocaría hasta después de la boda.

Hinata se tranquilizo un poco con las palabras de su padre, después de todo el no la mandaría sola si no conociera bien a su futuro marido, cierto.

- Dile a una de las criadas que te ayude a empacar tus cosas – se levanto de su asiento girando hacia la ventana - eso es todo puedes retirarte.

- Si – Hinata se levanto de su silla y se disponía a salir.

- Hinata.

Llamo su padre, ella se giro para verlo.

- No le digas a Hanabi que te iras de viaje, yo le avisare después.

- Pero…

- Es una orden – Hiashi se giro para verla – ahora retírate – volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Si Otou-sama – Hinata hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho rumbo a su cuarto.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, Hinata se encontraba dentro de su cuarto contemplando cada rincón, quería recordar cada color, cada mueble, cada pintura. Un suspiro escapo por sus labios, dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación, camino por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras y paro un momento al toparse con la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, se acerco y toco con la punta de sus dedos la madera, había evitado toparse con ella el día anterior ya que por la orden que le dio su padre no podía decirle nada sobre el viaje, y temía que si la veía le diría todo y no se podía dar el lujo de ofender a su padre desobedeciendo sus ordenes, pero le dolía mucho el no poder despedirse de ella. Entendía la razón por la que su padre le había dicho que no le dijera nada, Hanabi se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla y puesto que esta se oponía al matrimonio de ella, una vez que estuviera frente al Uchiha haría hasta lo imposible por que el chico se arrepintiera de ese matrimonio.

Hinata salió de la casa, el coche que la llevaría al aeropuerto ya estaba en la entrada esperándola, antes de entrar en el giro su rostro para contemplar por última vez su casa, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente recordando todo lo vivido en ella, cerró los ojos y entro en el coche, abandonando así su hogar.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

El jet privado de la familia Hyuga descendía en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio. Una de las azafatas se acerco a Hinata para darle aviso de que ya podía descender del avión. Al bajar se percato de que dos hombres con traje y lentes negros ya la esperaban, detrás de ellos una lujosa camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, el cual la transportaría hasta la casa de su futuro esposo. Uno de los hombres se acerco y tomo el equipaje, mientras el otro la conducía dentro del automóvil. Una vez listo todo se marcharon del aeropuerto.

Recorrían las transitadas calles de la ciudad de Tokio, Hinata contemplaba las calles sin interés aparente, de vez en cuando miraba a sus dos guardaespaldas pero al ver que no le prestaban atención regresaba su vista al camino. El viaje era sumamente aburrido, quería llegar rápido a la mansión Uchiha para darse una larga ducha con agua caliente y dormir, ya que el vuelo había sido algo agotador, su mente divagaba hasta que noto que el auto en el que viajaba aumento la velocidad.

- Que pasa – miro a los hombres que la escoltaban. Estos comenzaron a sacar sus armas – que está pasando – pregunto alarmada.

- Tranquila Hinata-sama – le hablo uno de los hombres.

- No me pide que me calme – estaba muy nerviosa por las armas - ordeno que me digan lo que está pasando.

Los dos hombre se miraron y uno de ellos asintió con la cabeza.

- Un auto nos está siguiendo desde hace rato – declaro uno de los hombre.

Hinata miro por la parte trasera de la camioneta y pudo ver como una camioneta vieja los seguía de cerca.

- Hinata-sama necesito que se siente y abroche su cinturón por favor - el hombre saco su celular y comenzó a marcar un numero – bueno Madara-sama, tenemos problemas unos sujetos…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que la camioneta que los seguía había aumentado su velocidad golpeando la camioneta en la parte trasera. Por el golpe el celular del guardaespaldas cayó al suelo rodando debajo del asiento. Varios disparos se escucharon, Hinata cubrió su cabeza temiendo lo peor. Pero ninguno atravesó la camioneta ya que esta era blindada.

- Demonios – el guardaespaldas que iba conociendo aumento la velocidad – Hinata-sama necesito que se sujete bien – la camioneta giro en una de las calles, pero la otra camioneta los seguía de cerca.

De repente la camioneta de los delincuentes acelero y se posiciono al lado de la otra envistiéndolos, el guardaespaldas perdió el control del volante y por intentar maniobrar fue y se estampo contra un poste, los dos guardaespaldas quedaron aturdidos por el golpe. Los asaltantes se estacionaron cerca de ellos y dos hombre encapuchados bajaron rápidamente de la camioneta vieja, acercándose a la camioneta donde venia Hinata, uno de los encapuchados abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta jalando del brazo a Hinata y arrastrándola a la camioneta vieja, mientras el otro apuntada en dirección de los guardaespaldas.

Uno de los guardaespaldas se dio cuenta e iba a dispara, pero el otro se lo impidió.

- No, puedes herir a Hinata-sama.

Hinata gritaba, pero le fue inútil, uno de los secuestradores la aventó dentro de la camioneta vieja y los dos encapuchados que habían bajado se metieron rápidamente. La camioneta vieja arranco alejándose velozmente del lugar.

Los guardaespaldas salieron de la camioneta y apuntaron sus armas hacia las llantas de la camioneta vieja que ya estaba alejándose. Una serie de disparos se escucharon pero no pudieron detenerlos.

- Demonios – el guardaespaldas saco su celular y marco un numero- Madara-sama lo siento pero….. han secuestrado a Hianata-sama.

Los dos guardaespaldas miraban en la dirección en la que los secuestradores se habían marchado.

.

.

**Continuara …..**

.

.

Pobre Hinata que será lo que le espera, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, espérenlo pronto.

Nos estamos leyendo

Chao


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**Un encuentro que marco nuestras vidas**

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 4. Encuentro **

.

.

Hinata ya hacia recostada sobre un colchón viejo, vendada de los ojos, amordazada y atada de las manos detrás de su espalada, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, estaba aterrada, los secuestradores la habían dejado ahí después de que llegaron. Al no escuchar ningún ruido, se tranquilizo un poco, eso le indicaba que los secuestradores no estaban cerca. Intento incorporarse, pero el ruido de unos pasos aproximándose la hizo desistir de su idea y quedarse quieta sobre el frio colchón.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose se escucho, en seguida las pisadas de varias personas que se detenían cerca de donde se encontraba.

- Trae a la chica – la voz de un hombre se escucho – tu alista la cámara.

Hinata sintió como la tomaban por uno de sus brazos, levantándola del colchón de un tirón.

- Camina – escucho la voz de otro hombre, por el tono de voz se podía decir que era más joven que el otro.

Hinata avanzo torpemente por el camino que le indicaba el sujeto que la sostenía, hasta que sintió un ligero golpe en la parte trasera de sus rodillas, por lo que perdió el equilibrio, pero no cayó al piso sino que sintió que caía sentada al parecer en una silla. Al instante de sentarse, la rodearon por la cintura con lo que le pareció era una soga, con la cual la ataron a la silla para que no se moviera. Sintió como era retirada la venda de los ojos y la mordaza de la boca, al abrir los ojos fue deslumbrada por una fuerte luz que la obligo a cerrarlos de nuevo, al acostumbrarse a la luz miro el lugar pero no logro ver nada ya que todo estaba en penumbras, salvo por la luz que le daba justo en la cara.

- Mira directamente a la cámara y lee lo que se te muestra.

Hinata enfoco tratando de ver a la persona que le hablaba pero no logro ver nada, pero pudo ver la cámara que mencionaba y arriba de esta se encontraba un cartel con algo escrito.

- Apúrate niña no tenemos tu tiempo.

El hombre le grito a Hinata, esta se asusto y comenzó a temblar, regreso su vista al cartelón y comenzó a leer.

- Me llamo Hinata Hyuga – sus voz sonaba entre cortada y los labios le temblaban – e sido secuestrada – paro de leer al comprender lo que leía, esos hombres eran secuestradores y de seguro pedirían un rescate a su padre o a su prometido, pero eso no le garantizaba que saldría ilesa de esta situación. Recordó todas las películas que había visto sobre secuestradores, en donde las víctimas eran brutalmente golpeadas, violadas y asesinadas. Gruesa lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos empapando sus mejillas, tenía miedo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

- Continua – fue la orden del secuestrador.

Hinata no podía hablar el miedo la había paralizado, las palabras no salían de su boca, su vista se nublo, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Apúrate chiquilla o te mataremos – se escucho la voz de otro sujeto, su voz era diferente a las otras dos que había escuchado, por lo que dedujo que ese era el tercer secuestrador.

Hinata trago saliva, tenía que terminar de leer o esos sujetos la matarían, junto toda su fuerza y prosiguió leyendo.

- E sido secuestrada – su voz sonaba entrecortada – si quieren que salga sana y salva de esta situación, tiene que entregar cinco millones de dólares en efectivo en los próximos cinco días, o si no seré acecinada – Hinata comenzó a llorar y sentía como iba perdiendo la voz – pronto recibirán información del lugar en donde deben entregar el dinero, una vez entregado se les notificara de mi ubicación. No intenten contactar a la policía o si no yo pagare las consecuencias.

Hinata termino de leer el cartel y la luz se apago, cerró los ojos y sintió como era de nuevo vendada y amordazada, la soltaron de la silla y la arrojaron de nuevo sobre el colchón.

- No te preocupes si tu prometido cumple te soltaremos.

Sintió el aliento del hombre en su cuello, intento alejarse pero la sujeto por el brazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

- Eres muy hermosa – sintió la lengua del sujeto recorriendo su cuello.

Tembló al pensar que ese hombre la violaría, no podía soportar la solo idea, y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por el miedo.

- Déjala es demasiada mujer para ti – se escucho la voz de otro de los secuestradores

- mph será otro día preciosa.

El secuestrador la arrogo bruscamente contra el colchón, se escucho como se iban alejando los sujetos, y después el ruido de una puerta cerrándose. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrándose Hinata se soltó a llorar, estuvo un largo rato así hasta que logro calmarse. Estaba tan cansada pero tenía miedo de dormir, pensaba que si dormía ese sujeto volvería y la violaría, en ese momento el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se tensara, los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca de ella. Hinata comenzó a temblar e intento retroceder, pero se topo con algo a su espalda que le impidió avanzar.

- No tengas miedo – por el tono de voz, le pareció que era el más joven de los tres sujetos – no te are daño, solo he venido a traerte tu comida.

La voz del chico hizo que se tranquilizara, pero no bajo la guardia no podía confiar en ellos, después de todo eran secuestradores.

- No intentes gritar o te pesara – le retiro la mordaza de la boca.

- Te daré de comer – se escucho el ruido de una cuchara – abre la boca por favor.

Hinata obedeció, a pesar del miedo su estomago pedía a gritos comida y al parecer iba a durar un tiempo en ese lugar, por lo que tenía que comer para tener fuerzas. El chico no dijo nada más, solo se dedico a darle de comer, una vez terminado el plato se marcho dejándola sola.

Hinata se quedo pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba, al parecer el chico que la alimento era una buena persona, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos, tenía que huir de ese lugar, sino el otro sujeto volvería y la violaría. Se quedo quieta e intento agudizar su oído, después de unos segundos pudo apreciar el ruido de autos a cierta distancia, eso le indicaba que no estaba lejos de la ciudad, el recorrido en el auto de los secuestradores no fue muy largo, tal vez si lograba desatarse podría buscar una ventana y ver el tipo de lugar en el que se encontraba y planificar una ruta de escape.

Ya un poco más calmada y con el plan bien establecido, deslizo sus manos por su espalda y paso sus pies entre las ataduras de sus manos (N/A: esto lo vi en una película y la verdad se tiene que tener una gran flexibilidad para lograrlo), prosiguió a liberar su boca y sus ojos. Con la boca aflojo los amarres de sus manos, estas le costaron un poco ya que estaban muy bien apretadas, pero al final lo logro. Rápidamente se incorporo del colchón y miro el pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba, todo estaba oscuro, pero logro ver unas pequeñas luces que atravesaban uno de los muros y se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Al acercarse al muro pudo apreciar que tenía una ventana la cual estaba tapada por unas maderas, logro retirar una e intento mirar a través de la pequeña abertura, pero solo pudo ver un callejón y un edificio que estaba enfrente, intento ver en que piso estaba y descubrió que estaba en el primer piso, no le resultaría difícil salir si encontraba rápido las escaleras. Tomo el madero que había retirado de la ventana y lo sostuvo con fuerza, ahora solo tenía que salir con mucho cuidado, procurando no ser detectada por los secuestradores. Respiro profundo y se acero a la puerta, esperaba que el chico que le dio de comer no la hubiera cerrado, giro la perrilla y describió con alegría que en efecto el chico no había cerrado.

Al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un edifico deshabitado, con los muros desechos y el piso lleno de terracería, al parecer la construcción había sido abandonada. Miro a ambos lados del pasillo y no vio a nadie, camino despacio por el pasillo apretando más el agarre del madero. Giro a la derecha en una de las esquinas y logro ver las escaleras al fondo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y camino rápidamente hacia ellas, pero justo antes de llegar un hombre salía de una de las puestas y giro en dirección a ella. Sus miradas chocaron y los dos se quedaron impactados.

Hinata pudo ver como el hombre iba a decir algo, así que alzo el madero y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el hombre callo inconsciente al piso. Hinata jadeaba por la fuerza que tuvo que aplicar, pero no tenía tiempo que perder así que corrió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a descender a toda prisa, iba bajando los últimos escalones cuando vio como dos hombres subían los dos primeros escalones, estos al verla se quedaron parados de la impresión, Hinata aprovecho y empujo a uno de ellos, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el otro el cual lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

Hinata corría a toda prisa sin mirar a tras, sus pies le dolían pero no podía parar tenía que salir de ahí y pedir ayuda, logro ver una puerta al fondo por donde entraban la luz del sol, abrió la puerta y se detuvo un instante al salir al callejón, miro ambos lados decidiendo la dirección a la cual correr, cuando escucho los pasos de los sujetos a su espalda, corrió al lado derecho del callejón y siguió derecho. Al llegar al final de callejón miro a todas direcciones intentando buscar una persona para pedir ayuda pero no había nadie, las calles estaba abandonadas, giro y vio que los dos hombre se acercaba, tomo el camino a la izquierda del callejón y siguió corriendo.

- Ayuda por favor que alguien me ayude – gritaba Hinata mientras corría por la calle – por favor necesito que me ayuden.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba caminando por la calle rumbo a su casa, había ido a ver el restaurante en donde Sai le consiguió una cita de trabajo. Era uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, si lograba entrar tendría la vida solucionada, pero gracias a su mala suerte otro de sus desafortunados accidentes logró arruinar su presentación ante el chef y no logro obtener el puesto.

- Maldición que mas me puede pasar – pateo con fuerza una piedra que estaba en el camino, pero esta fue a dar directo a la ventana de un negocio y rompió el vidrio – no puede ser.

El dueño salió furioso con bat en mano y mirando en todas direcciones, volteo a ver en la dirección en donde Naruto estaba parado, este por el miedo salió corriendo, el dueño del establecimiento salió tras el gritando un serie de improperios y amenazando con el bat.

Naruto corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta que muchas cuadras después logro perder al viejo. Una vez que corroboro que el hombre ya no lo seguía se detuvo.

- Maldición – jadeaba cansado – solo estas cosa me pasan a mí.

- Ayuda por favor que alguien me ayuda. Por favor necesito que me ayuden.

Naruto se incorporo.

- Que fue eso.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Los secuestradores comenzaba a darle alcance, Hinata corría lo más rápido que podía pero el cansancio se iba apoderando de su cuerpo.

- Por favor – gimoteaba – alguien por favor ayuda – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió como era tomada por el brazo y jalada hacia atrás, un fuerte golpe en la mejilla provoco que callera al piso con fuerza.

- Maldita – se inclino uno de los secuestradores sobre ella, levantándola y volviéndola a golpear en la cara – creías que podrías escapar.

- Suélteme – intento zafarse – ayuda por favor ayúdenme – gritaba desesperada.

- Cállate – el hombre le propino otro golpe en la cara, con el cual Hinata quedo aturdida en el suelo.

El secuestrador la levanto del suelo haciendo que se pusiera de pie, pero Hinata seguía aturdida y no lograba mantenerse de pie. Desesperado el secuestrador iba a golpear de nuevo a Hinata.

- Que está pasando aquí.

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a la persona que se encontraba parado no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Un chico alto y rubio los miraba.

- Esto no te incumbe mocoso - le grito uno de los secuestradores – si no quieres salir herido será mejor que te marches.

Hinata levanto la vista para ver al otro sujeto al que le hablaban los secuestradores, pero su vista estaba borrosa y sentía que dentro de poco se desmayaría.

- Por favor ayúdame – fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Naruto miro a Hinata y se dio cuenta de las heridas que tenía en el rostro, miro con odio a los dos sujetos, al parecer avían agredido a esa pobre chica. Comenzó a acercarse a ellos con los puños apretados, listo para pelear si era necesario.

- Sera mejor que dejen ir a esa chica – amenazaba el rubio.

El sujeto que sostenía a Hinata se la lanzo a su compañero sin el menor cuidado, y comenzó a acercarse a Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

- Y si no quiero mocos.

Sin avisar se lanzo en contra de Naruto y lo golpeo en el rostro, Naruto se tambaleo un poco y giro su rostro hacia el hombre que lo golpeo, un poco de sangre comenzó a salir de su labio inferior. Naruto limpio la sangre con su mano y sonrió de forma arrogante.

- Golpeas como una niña.

El secuestrador exploto de furia y se lanzo de nueva cuenta contra Naruto, pero este logro esquivar su puño girando un poco, después se agacho y le propino dos fuertes golpes en las costillas al secuestrador. Este por el dolor se sujeto el área lastimada con un brazo, Naruto aprovecho para propinarle un golpe en la cara, rompiéndole dos dientes al instante, lo tomo del cabello y estrello su rodilla contra la cara del secuestrador, este callo inconsciente al piso.

El hombre que sujetaba a Hinata miraba la pelea del rubio, su rostro se deformo por la ira al ver como caía su compañero.

- Maldito malnacido – por la ira arrojo a Hinata al suelo con fuerza, esta al no tener fuerzas callo como trapa al piso golpeándose muy fuerte en la cabeza.

El otro secuestrador se lanzo sobre Naruto intentando golpearlo en la cabeza pero Naruto lo esquivo y en el proceso le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago, que dejo sin aire al secuestrador cayendo al suelo, Naruto aprovecho para sujetarlo del pelo y propinarle un rodillazo en la cara que dejo muy aturdido al hombre.

Naruto al ver rendidos a los dos hombre se acerco rápidamente a ver como se encontraba la chica, la tomo entre sus brazos y la giro con cuidado para verla. Se quedo impactado al apreciar el angelical rostro de la chica "_es bellísima_", se quedo embobado mirándola por lo que no se percato que uno de los secuestradores comenzaba a levantarse. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse para golpear al rubio una sirena se escucho y las luces de la patrulla comenzaban a acercarse, el secuestrador giro al igual que Naruto, los dos se miraron por un momento y el otro hombre se acero rápidamente con su compañero, lo ayudo a levantarse y se fueron del lugar dejando a un muy confundido Naruto en el lugar.

Naruto vio las luces de la patrulla acercarse, tomo entre sus brazos a la chica, y se acerco a la esquina de la calle para encontrarse con la patrulla y avisar sobre el incidente, pero al llegar a la esquina se topo con un camión de basura que tenía una sirena igual que la de las patrullas de policía y las mismas luces, arqueo una de sus cejas y se quedo viendo como se marchaba el camión. Cuando se perdió de vista el camión, miro de nuevo a la chica que tenía en sus brazos.

- Y ahora que hago.

.

.

Continuara…..

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Primero que nada una enorme disculpa, por cuestiones de trabajo (exceso de trabajo diría yo) me resulto imposible terminar a tiempo el capitulo y por eso no pude subirlo el fin de semana pasado, lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, pero aquí tiene otro capítulo de este fic. Espero y sea de su agrado.

Para los que no se han dado cuenta ya subí otra historia, también es un NaruHina, me gustaría que la checaran y me dijeran que les parece, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí.

También pido una enorme disculpa para los lectores de mi fic **Un mismo destino**, la verdad es que en esa historia la inspiración me abandono y no ha querido regresar. Prometo que en cuanto mi cerebro de señales de vida la continuo.

Sin más los dejo leer.

.

.

**Un encuentro que marco nuestras vidas **

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 5. Recuerdos perdidos **

.

.

Ciudad de Osaka

Hiashi se encontraba en la oficina revisando unos papeles que Neji le acababa de entregar, Neji miraba paciente como Hiashi firmaba algunos de los documentos y le pasaba otros cuantos para que los revisara. El ruido del teléfono los hizo abandonar sus tareas para contestar.

- Que sucede – pregunto Hiashi por el intercomunicador.

- Disculpe que lo moleste Hiashi –sama – se escucho la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicados - pero tiene una llamada del señor Uchiha Madara.

- Muy bien comunícame – levanto la bocina del teléfono – Madara es raro que tú me llames, que pasa.

Neji miraba en silencio la conversación que tenia Hiashi, pero el cambio en el semblante de este lo hiso preocuparse. Hiashi por lo regular controlaba mucho su carácter, siempre se mantenía serio y tranquilo no había nada que lo alarmara, pero en esta ocasión la expresión en el rostro de Hiashi le dio a entender que algo malo pasaba.

- Estas seguro – respondió Hiashi por la bocina – está bien voy para allá inmediatamente.

Hiashi colgó la bocina y apretó otro de los botones del aparato.

- Cancela todas mis citas restantes de hoy – le comunicaba a su secretaria – dile al piloto del jet que parto de inmediato rumbo a Tokio.

Al escuchar la palabra Tokio, Neji se alarmo, esa era la ciudad a la que había ido Hinata, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Sucede algo Hiashi-sama – cuestiono Neji alarmado por la respuesta que pudiera obtener.

Hiashi volteo a verlo e iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe.

- ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ESO DE QUE HINATA SE FUE A TOKIO – gritaba furiosa Hanabi.

Ambos hombre voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

- No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches Hanabi – reprochaba Hiashi – tengo que salir de inmediato – volteo a ver a Neji – encárgate de todos los asuntos pendientes – sin más tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

- A donde crees que vas – intento detenerlo Hanabi, pero Neji la sujeto del brazo – suéltame Neji.

- Basta Hanabi-sama, que no ve que algo pasa.

Hanabi lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, intento liberar su brazo pero fue inútil ya que Neji apretó más su agarre.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando – decía Hanabi mientras intentaba soltar su brazo – suéltame Neji me lastimas.

Neji se dio cuenta y libero el brazo de Hanabi, esta se sobaba el brazo.

- Lo lamento Hanabi-sama.

Hanabi intento calmarse un poco, ya más tranquila miro a Neji.

- Porque Hinata no me dijo nada del viaje.

- Al parecer su padre se lo prohibió.

Hanabi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Lo supuse, Hinata jamás se hubiera ido sin despedirse de mí, a menos que él se lo ordenara – miro a Neji – has sabido algo de ella, ya se encontró con el tal Uchiha.

- No he sabido nada – el rostro de Neji reflejo preocupación – pero Hiashi-sama acaba de recibir una llamada de Uchiha Madara, si no me equivoco es el tío del prometido de Hinata, y por lo poco que escuche algo paso.

Hanabi miro alarmada a su primo.

- Crees que le paso algo a Hinata.

Neji miro la preocupación en los ojos de Hanabi, se arrepintió de haberle contado sobre sus sospechas, así que opto por mentirle, para que no hiciera alguna tontería.

- No se preocupe Hanabi-sama, no creo que sea algo malo – intento mostrar su actuad calmada de siempre, pero por dentro la angustia de suponer que algo le había pasado a Hinata lo estaba matando.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Ciudad de Tokio

Naruto se encontraba caminando por la calle rumbo a su departamento. Había pensado en llevara a la chica al hospital, pero quedaba muy lejos y si tomaba el autobús levantaría sospechas al tener una chica inconsciente en sus brazos, y con su mala suerte capas y lo culpaban a él de su estado. Su departamento quedaba cerca del lugar, por lo que opto por llevarla ahí y una vez que despertara la llevaría al hospital para que la revisara. Al ingresar en el edificio donde vive noto que el portero no estaba, se alegro por ello ya que el sujeto era un chismoso de primera y no quería que medio edificio comenzara a hablar sobre él llevando en brazos a una chica inconsciente.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento como pudo y al entrar cerró la puerta con un puntapié, se dirigió a su cuarto y dejo a la chica recostada sobre la cama, salió rumbo al baño para buscar el botiquín que guardaba ahí y regreso a su cuarto. Se sentó a un lado de la chica y reviso las heridas de su rostro, presentaba un gran golpe en la mejilla derecha, el labio inferior partido y un raspón en la frente, producto de la caída. Unto un poco de pomada en el golpe de la mejilla, para bajar la inflamación y limpio la sangre del raspón de su frente, le coloco antiséptico en este y cubrió la herida con una gasa, limpio un poco la sangre del labio inferior y le coloco un vendolete. Al terminar de atenderla guardo todo de nuevo en el botiquín y lo dejo sobre el buro que estaba al lado de la cama. Miro de nuevo el hermoso rostro de la chica y acaricio una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

- Que clase de idiota se atreve a golpear a tan bella criatura.

Tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarla con ternura. Noto que la chica tenía una hermosa pulsera en su muñeca, que al parecer era de oro, en la cual estaba gravado algo, giro un poco la pulsera para leer lo que decía

- Hinata – era lo que tenia gravado la pulsera – así que te llamas Hinata.

Hinata comenzó a despertar, Naruto soltó su mano con delicadeza y se alejo un poco, no quería asustarla con su presencia, espero a que la chica abriera sus ojos, por alguna extraña razón quería saber el color de estos. Hinata se movió un poco en la cama y comenzó a abrir los ojos, intento enfocar pero su vista estaba un poco borrosa, cerro de nuevo los ojos y apretó con fuerza los arpados, volvió a abrirlos y miro a su alrededor topándose con un chico rubio que estaba sentado al lado de sus pies. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás hasta pegar su espalda con el respaldo de la cama, busco con sus manos y sujeto una de las almohadas, la coló frente a ella como intentando protegerse y miro alarmada al chico, apretando con fuerza la almohada.

- Tranquila no te are daño – Naruto se alejo un poco más, hasta estar en la orilla de la cama intentando darle espacio – me llamo Naruto, soy el chico que te encontró cuando esos sujetos te estaba agrediendo recuerdas.

Hinata giro un poco su cabeza, como si no entendiera de lo que el chico estuviera hablando. Naruto noto la expresión en la cara de Hinata.

- Dos sujetos te golpearon en la calle hace un rato – explico el rubio – yo escuche tus gritos y acudí en tu ayuda y logre ahuyentarlos.

Hinata lo miraba con una cara de no saber de lo que estaba hablando.

- No te acuerdas – Naruto miraba preocupado a la chica – toca tu cara tienes unos golpes en ella – señalo las heridas.

Hinata se llevo la mano a la mejilla y con sus dedos la toco, inmediatamente alejo la mano ya que al presionar un poco le dolió, después llevo su mano a la frente y sintió una tela que la cubría. Miro al chico que estaba frente a ella.

- No lo recuerdo.

- Sera mejor llevarte al hospital tal vez tengas una contusión y por eso olvidaste el incidente. Puedes caminar.

- Estoy muy cansada – se sujeto la cabeza con una de sus manos.

- Entiendo – se levanto de la cama – te traeré algo de comer para que repongas fuerzas, tu descansa un poco – se acerco a la puerta – en un rato vuelvo.

Hinata vio como el chico salía de la habitación dejándola sola, cerró los ojos y se acostó de nuevo en la cama, la cabeza le dolía por lo que no pudo dormir. Des pues de un rato el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se levantara de la cama muy nerviosa, pero al ver que se trataba de Naruto se tranquilizo.

- Veo que sigues despierta Hinata-chan – se acerco a la cama con la bandeja de comida.

- Hinata – cuestiono - quien es Hinata.

Naruto miro confundido a la chica.

- Pues tu – contesto dudoso – no es ese tu nombre.

- Mi nombre – Hinata sitio un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Naruto vio como Hinata se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y arqueaba el cuerpo.

- Hinata - se acerco rápido a ella, dejando la bandeja en el buro – que te pasa – la sujeto de los hombros

- Mi cabeza me duele.

Naruto salió de la habitación y después de un rato regreso con un frasco de píldoras y un vaso con agua, se acerco a Hinata y saco dos píldoras.

- Tómatelas te ayudaran con el dolor.

Hinata extendió la mano y tomo las píldoras, se las introdujo en la boca. Naruto le dio el vaso con agua y ella bebió. Después de unos minutos Hinata se tranquilizo.

- Ya te sientes mejor.

- Si gracias – Hinata le sonrió a Naruto, por lo que este se relajo un poco al ver que ya estaba mejor.

- Hinata creo que debería llamar a tus familiares, deben estar preocupados de que aun no vuelves.

- Mis familiares – se sujeto la cabeza – yo no los recuerdo.

Naruto la miro alarmado.

- Hinata que día es hoy.

- Hoy – miraba confundida al rubio – hoy yo….yo no lo sé – comenzó a sollozar – yo no…no puedo recordar – las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos – yo no puedo.

- Tranquila – la tomo entre sus brazos – tranquila no pasa nada – comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Naruto se dio cuenta que era más grave de lo que pensaba, la chica no podía recordar nada, tal vez el golpe que se dio en la cabeza había hecho que perdiera sus recuerdos, tenía que llevarla rápido al hospital para que la revisaran. Cuando Hinata se calmo se separa de ella y la recargo contra la cabecera de la cama.

- Hinata te tengo que llevar al hospital, el golpe que te diste en la cabeza al parecer es más serio de lo que pensaba, crees poder caminar.

- Yo creo que sí.

Naruto se levanto de la cama y abrió el ropero, saco una de sus chaquetas y se la puso a Hinata, ya era de noche así que afuera aria frio. Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la entrada, Naruto se puso sus zapatos y ayudo a Hinata a colocarse los suyos, tomo las llaves de su departamento y abrió la puerta. Estaban a punto de salir cuando sintió un tiro en su brazo, volteo a ver a Hinata que estaba parada, no se movía, pero lo que le alarmo fue la expresión en la cara de la chica, su rostro reflejaba terror y esta comenzó a mover la cara de un lado a otro.

Hinata vio como Naruto abría la puerta por lo que pudo apreciar el pasillo, pero este ante sus ojos comenzó a deformarse, vio como el pasillo se hacía cada vez más grande y obscuro, el terror la invadió y no pudo moverse, comenzó a mover la cabeza, mientras intentaba liberarse de la mano que la sujetaba.

- No no no no por favor no no – su reparación comenzó a ser agitada y el sudor apareció en su frente – no no no no no no – jalo su mano – no quiero no por favor no no – forcejeaba para liberarse.

- Hinata que te pasa – Naruto intentaba tranquilizarla.

- No no suéltame no no por favor no – seguía intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio.

Naruto miraba alarmado la actitud de Hinata, después de tanto forcejear Hinata logro liberarse del agarre de Naruto y corrió hacia el cuarto.

- Hinata – grito Naruto entrando corriendo en el departamento siguiendo a Hinata.

Al entrar al cuarto vio a Hinata sentada sobre la cama, ella sujetaba sus piernas con sus brazos y la cabeza la tenia enterrada entre estas. Se acerco a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

- Estas bien.

- Por favor no quiero – sollozaba – no me hagas salir por favor.

Naruto miro con tristeza el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Hinata.

- Todo está bien – la tomo entre sus brazos – no te obligare a salir, tranquila – comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Hinata intentando tranquilizarla.

.

.

Continuara ….

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Otro capítulo más, espero y sea de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas tan lindas que me hacen el enorme favor de dejarme sus comentarios. En verdad se los agradezco mucho, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que la historia les está gustando. Domo arigato gozaimasu.

.

.

**Un encuentro que marco nuestras vidas **

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 6. Triste realidad**

.

.

**Ciudad de Tokio **

Ya eran las diez de la noche en la ciudad, un hermoso cielo estrellado se podía apreciar ese día. A pesar de la hora, en el aeropuerto mucha gente iba y venía, algunos esperando a algún familiar, otros querían abordar su vuelo para dirigirse a su destino. Por las ventanas del gran edificio se podía apreciar la llegada de un avión con un gran logo el cual era característicos de la familia Hyuga. Al descender el avión y detenerse en la pista del aeropuerto, la pequeña puerta del avió fue abierta y posteriormente fueron colocadas las escaleras que permitirían el descenso de Hiashi Hyuga, el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos. En la pista del aeropuerto ya se encontraban tres vehículos esperando su llegada. Dos camionetas negras que resguardaban la seguridad de un lujosos auto negro, del cual descendió un hombre alto de cabellos y ojos negros.

Hiashi se acerco al hombre.

- Bienvenido Hiashi-sama – saludaron las personas de seguridad.

Hiashi ni siquiera les prestó atención, ya que su mirada estaba fija en el sujeto parado a lado del auto lujoso.

- Que tal tú vuelo Hiashi – hablo por fin el hombre.

- No estoy aquí para hablar de mi vuelo Madara – contesto un tanto molesto, pero conservando su seriedad – explícame eso de que mi hija fue secuestrada – exigió con tono arrogante.

- Creo que este no es el lugar para discutir el tema – con una señal de la mano les indico a los guaruras que se retiraran – entra, hablaremos en la casa.

Los dos hombres entraron en el auto lujoso, los guaruras por su parte se dirigieron a las camionetas y emprendieron el viaje rumbo a la casa de los Uchiha. Durante el transcurso del viaje ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada, Hiashi meditaba sobre el problema que tenia con la desaparición de su hija, mientras Madara contestaba su celular cuando sonaba. Pronto la casa de los Uchiha se vio a la distancia, era una enorme mansión que se podía ver a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, la seguridad del lugar era abrumadora, era como un gran cuartel que custodiaba algo muy valioso. Había guardias por doquier armados y listos para matar a cualquier intruso que osara entrar en el lugar.

Hiashi miro la mansión a la que se dirigían y después poso su vista en Madara.

- Como siempre exageras con las medidas de seguridad – cuestionaba desinteresado Hiashi.

Madara bajo su celular y miro a Hiashi.

- Solo hago lo necesario para proteger a mi familia – retomo su llamada y después de unos segundo colgó.

El auto ingreso en la mansión seguido de las dos camionetas, se estacionaron en frente de la entrada de la mansión, el chofer bajo del auto y abrió la puerta trasera para que los dos hombre bajaran.

En la entrada de la mansión ya los esperaban unas de las sirvientas.

- Bienvenido Madara-sama – saludo una de las empleadas haciendo una reverencia – Hiashi-sama es un placer contar con su presencia.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión.

- Avísale a mi sobrino Sasuke que hemos llegado, estaremos en el despacho – sin esperar respuesta se adentro en la mansión.

Hiashi siguió a Madara dentro de la casa y se perdieron dentro de una de las habitaciones que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Ya en el despacho Madara le indico con un gesto que tomara asiento, pero este se quedo de pie junto al gran escritorio, Madara por su parte se dirigió al sillón que estaba junto al librero y se sentó en el.

- Muy bien ahora explícame como fue que permitiste que secuestraran a mi hija – su voz sonaba tranquila como si la noticia no le afectara en lo mas mínimo.

Madara se levanto del sillón y fue a servirse una copa a su mini bar, al girar tenía dos vasos en sus manos y le ofreció uno a Hiashi, este lo tomo y bebió un poco del vaso.

- Bien estoy esperando tu respuesta – Hiashi miraba impaciente a el Uchiha.

Madara se mantuvo a su lado bebiendo de su vaso, al terminar su bebida dio media vuelta y se acerco de nuevo al minibar sirviéndose otro trago. Con el vaso lleno en la mano, giro para ver de nuevo a Hiashi.

- Ese fue un pequeño inconveniente – respondió al fin.

Hiashi arqueo una ceja al escuchar la respuesta de su socio.

- Un inconveniente – su voz sonaba burlona – cuentas con casi medio ejercito a tu disposición y aun así unos tipos lograron secuestra a mi hija, eso habla muy mal de ti Madara – una sonrisa burlona se dejo ver en el rostro de Hiashi.

Madara camino hacia el sillón y se sentó de nuevo en el.

- Bueno debo admitir que no contemple el hecho de que quisieran secuestrar a tu hija – intento defenderse - mande a dos de mis mejores hombre para que la custodiaran.

El semblante de Hiashi se volvió serio.

- Y aun así la secuestraron – Hiashi dejo el vaso sobre el escritorio - Madara tienes que solucionar esto rápido, sabes que si esto llega a oídos de la prensa tendremos problemas, no quiero que el nombre de mi familia se vea envuelto en chismes y habladurías por el hecho de que tu cometiste un error.

Marada termino su bebida y dejo el vaso en la mesita que estaba al lado del sillón.

- Ya estoy trabajando en ello, no tardare en dar con el paradero de los secuestradores, es solo cuestiono de tiempo para que mis hombre los encuentren y este incidente no pasara a mas tenlo por seguro.

Hiashi miro detenidamente a su socio un momento.

- Mas te vale Madara – miro de forma amenazante a su socio - recuerda que esto nos perjudica a ambos, si este incidente llega a saberse puede perjudicarnos seriamente y no pienso tener ninguna perdida por tus errores. Mi hija tiene que casarse con tu sobrino cueste lo que cueste – Sentencio el Hyuga.

- Ya te dije que todo está bajo control – dijo Madara con voz tranquila – este incidente no pasara a mas, en unas horas encontraremos a tu hija y actuaremos como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Su plática fue interrumpida por la entrada de cierto joven en el despacho.

- Hashi-san gusto en verlo – saludo un chico alto de cabello y ojos negros – quiero pedirle una enorme disculpa por todo esto que ha ocurrido debido a la ineptitud de mis empleados, le prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para encontrar a Hinata. Le juro que traerá a Hinata sana y salva y are que paguen esos tipos por semejante atrevimiento.

Sasuke camino adentrándose más en el despacho y se coloco a lado del enorme librero que estaba pegado en la pared, a unos pasos de donde se encontraba sentado su tío.

- Eso espero Sasuke-san – dijo Hiashi - tu tío me ha dicho que ya han comenzado a investigar el asunto.

Sasuke miro a Hiashi.

- Así es – respondió - tengo a mis mejores hombre trabajando en estos momentos.

Hiashi apoyo su cuerpo ligeramente sobre el borde del escritorio.

- Y los secuestradores no han intentado comunicarse con ustedes.

Sasuke miro a su tío, este asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke volvió a mirar a Hiashi para contestar a su pregunta.

- Hace unas horas nos llego un video en el cual aparece Hinata pidiendo su rescate.

Hiashi arque una ceja y miro al joven Uchiha.

- Quien trajo el video.

- Un chico – contesto el joven Uchiha en tono serio - al parecer los secuestradores le pagaron por traerlo hasta aquí, detuvimos al chico y lo interrogamos. Logramos que nos diera la descripción de los sujetos que le pagaron, buscamos en la fuente de datos de la policía y al parecer son una simple banda de delincuentes que solo quieren hacerse de dinero. Pero no se preocupe pronto daremos con su localización.

Hiashi se incorporo y camino unos pasos alejándose del escritorio.

- Bien entonces lo dejo en tus manos – dijo Hiashi mientras clavaba su vista en Sasuke.

- Si.

Hiashi miro la hora en su reloj de mano.

- Creo que mi estancia en este lugar termino – volteo a ver a los dos Uchiha – cuando ya tengan a Hianta me avisan a mi oficina.

Sasuke miro a Hiashi consternado por lo que acababa de decir.

- Acaso se marcha – pregunto Sasuke y en su voz denotaba duda - no piensas quedarse hasta que encontremos a su hija.

Hiashi miro sin interés a Sasuke.

- No puedo perder mi tiempo en estas cosas – respondió – y tampoco puedo darme el lujo de descuidar mi empresa – comenzó a caminar a la puerta deteniéndose junto a esta – además confió en que aras un gran trabajo y la encontraras pronto.

Sasuke se quedo en shock ante las palabras frías que pronunciaba Hiashi. Por su parte Madara se levanto del sillón en donde se había mantenido en silencio observando a los otros dos.

- Mandare traer uno de los choferes para que te lleven al aeropuerto – informo Madara.

Sasuke miraba incrédulo la actitud de su tío y del padre de Hinata, le sorprendía la actitud tan desinteresada que tomaban ante la desaparición de su prometida, sobre todo la de Hiashi, se suponía que al ser su padre debería estar sumamente preocupado por la seguridad de su hija y sin embrago parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el encontrarla.

.

.

Itachi se había entrado de la llegada de Hiashi, decido que sería bueno saludar al futuro suegro de su hermano, así que se dirigió al despacho de su tío para verlo, pero al entrar se encontró únicamente con su pequeño hermano muy pensativo.

- Que sucede Sasuke – cuestiono al ingresar al despacho.

Sasuke volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba y se topo con la mirada de su hermano mayor.

- Acaba de venir Hiashi Hyuga – contesto.

Itachi cerró la puerta después de entrar al despacho y se acerco a su hermano.

- Si me acabo de enterar, justamente venia a saludarlo – miro a su alrededor- donde estas.

- Ya se fue.

Itachi miro a su hermano.

- Eso es lo que te tiene tan pensativo – cuestiono Itachi.

- La verdad si – se quedo callado un momento – no entiendo la actitud de ese hombre, le acaban de informar que su hija fue secuestrada y parece no afectarle en lo más mínimo – itachi arqueo una ceja ante lo que le decía su hermano – es como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo lo que le acaba de suceder a su hija.

A Itachi no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo la actitud de Hiashi, había ido varias veces a ver a esa familia, por asuntos de trabajo junto a su tío Madara y pudo ver con sus propios ojos cómo era en verdad Hiashi Hyuga. Un hombre frio y sin sentimientos que lo único que le importaba era enriquecerse a costa de los demás y que aria cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos, sin importarle a quien se llevara en el camino. Había descubierto que Hiashi era un hombre ambicioso, que lo único que le importaba era el dinero, y sabía perfectamente que lo único por lo que había aceptado el matrimonio entre Sasuke y Hinata era para lograr enriquecerse aun más. Por temor a que Hinata fueran igual a su padre, Itachi comenzó a tratarla para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones y evitar que pudiera dañar a Sasuke, pero se dio cuenta que Hinata era una chica muy dulce y bondadosa, que solo tenía un defecto, obedecer ciegamente a su padre sin oponer resistencia. Al conocer a Hinata supo que sabría hacer feliz a Sasuke y llenaría de alegría su vida, es por eso que acepto que su hermano se casara con ella. También había aceptado para alejar a Hianta de su padre, solo dios sabe con qué clase de monstruo la hubiera casado si Madara no le ofrecía el trato del matrimonio.

Itachi vio la preocupación en los ojos de su hermano.

- Si no le importara no hubiera venido a verte – mintió – estoy seguro que se fue por si los secuestradores mandaban información a su despacho.

Sasuke lo miro y asintió.

- Tienes razón que clase de padre no se preocuparía por su hija.

- Si – dijo Itachi – por qué no vamos a cenar –cambio el tema - debes tener hambre, te la has pasado metido todo el día investigando y estoy seguro que no has comido nada.

Sasuke miro a su hermano. El siempre se preocupaba por su salud. Había ocasiones en que más que un hermano parecía su madre, regañándolo y preocupándose por él. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en el rostro del joven Uchiha y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón – declaro Sasuke – comer algo no me vendrá mal.

- Pues vamos antes de que se haga mas noche.

Itachi vio a Sasuke salir del despacho, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la hermosa chica de ojos aperlados, estaba seguro que Sasuke sabría hacerla feliz y tal vez con el tiempo ambos se enamorarían y tendrían una vida feliz. Era lo mejor para ambos ya que sus vidas estaban llenas de perdidas y tristeza.

.

.

Continuara….

.

.

Pues con este capítulo queda claro que Hiashi es un mal padre y también por fin hace su aparición el prometido de Hinata jejeje. También aparece Itachi (papacito bombonsote) siempre al cuidado de su pequeño hermano. Meteré otros personajes más adelante, con forme se vaya desarrollando la historia. Aun no estoy segura de que otras parejitas formar, así que se aceptan propuestas.

Bueno los dejo, no sin antes recordarle que agradecería me dejaran sus comentarios, para saber que les está pareciendo la historia. Y así sin más me despido.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Chao.


End file.
